


Quixotic

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Quixotic</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://macadamanaity.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://macadamanaity.livejournal.com/"><b>macadamanaity</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Quixotic**_ for [](http://macadamanaity.livejournal.com/profile)[**macadamanaity**](http://macadamanaity.livejournal.com/).

Dom opened the door to the flat, removed his keys from the lock, shut the door behind him, and by the time he'd removed his coat his mouth was already watering.

"Bill? Is that dinner? Smells fantastic," he called.

Billy sauntered out into the living room just as Dom walked in from the hall. "Hullo, love."

Dom stared at him, butterflies of surprise and pleasure flitting about in his stomach. "Well. Look at you."

Billy looked down, casually straightening his cuffs with a tug on each. "What, this old thing?"

"Old thing? I thought you just bought that kilt and jacket last week?" Dom asked, trying and failing to keep a silly grin off his face. "I'm feeling distinctly underdressed."

Billy shrugged calmly. "I was thinking you were looking a little overdressed, but then again, I wouldn't want the sauce to drip and burn you." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, and his words lingered behind him. "Why don't you go dress for dinner? I'll dish it up."

Dom felt his face grow warm in anticipation. He had no idea why Billy would want him to dress for dinner, but that kilt looked promising. He bypassed the closed kitchen door and hurried to the bedroom, only to find Billy had been busy in there, too.

His best suit was laid out carefully, neatly on the bed, and beside it lay a small stack comprised of fresh pants, socks, his belt and some mild cologne. And then Dom noticed the room itself. Fresh bedding, smoothed and turned back, plumped pillows with honest-to-God wrapped chocolates on them, and a suspicious number of candles seemingly casually placed about. No mess, no usual clutter, and the room looked much larger for the lack of it.

Dom quickly dressed, tidied his hair, and detoured to the bathroom to brush his teeth before landing outside the kitchen door, a hungry expectancy making him quiver. He knocked on the door.

Billy's amused voice called out, "It's your kitchen too, numptie."

Dom chuckled and opened the door.

And gasped.

The normally prosaic, practical room had been transformed. Every surface gleamed, the living room lamps brought in to replace the harsh overhead light casting a warm glow over the table with its linens and glassware and silverware glittering up at him. He recognized some of it, knew Billy had probably scrounged and borrowed bits and pieces from virtually everyone they knew, and suddenly the little smiles he'd received from their friends all week made sense.

The flowers on nearly every flat surface also added to the illusion of being in a place outside their own, as did the soft music coming from somewhere he couldn't spot. Billy wordlessly gestured him to take a seat as he picked up the bottle of champagne and carefully uncorked it with a sharp pop.

Dazed, Dom sat at the table, watched as Billy's slim careful fingers poured him a glass, then filled his own. He watched, spellbound, as Billy opened the oven and with a cloth over his hand removed first Dom's plate, setting it in front of him, and then his own. He left the cloth on the counter, and then took his own seat, adjusting his kilt as he did so.

Dom looked down at the mahi mahi with butter and lemon, the baby rosemary potatoes, the asparagus in cream sauce. "Billy--" he whispered.

Billy picked up his champagne glass and raised it, waiting for Dom to do the same, before softly, romantically saying, "Here's to a bit of a nosh at the kitchen table, yeah?"

Dom laughed delightedly as he clinked his glass against Billy's, then took a sip. "Mmm. The good stuff. What is all this for, Bills? Are we celebrating something?"

Billy cocked his head to the side. "No. Why?"

"Why? The kilt, the suit, the meal, the flowers, the champagne--this must be for something special."

"It's for Saturday night," Billy said, as if that explained everything. "Eat up before it gets cold, now."

Dom ate.

Dessert proved to be coffee and tiramisu and Dom was in absolute heaven. "Bills, I don't know what to say. That was absolutely fantastic. Thank you."

"Why, you're welcome, Dom. It was no trouble. Are you finished with your pudding?"

He leaned back from the table, smiling. "I am. I'm full and content and replete and wondering."

Billy smiled as he got up from the table and began to clear it, setting the dishes in the sink. "Wondering?"

"Wondering what I did to deserve this. And full of wonder at you."

Billy turned away, his smile growing. "Shall we go out to the living room for a bit?"

"Whatever you say, love."

"Could you bring the tray with you?" he indicated the serving tray that held their coffee mugs, which he'd refilled, the cream and sugar, and a small dish of violet chocolates. He walked out without waiting.

Pleased--downright captivated--Dom complied. He carefully picked up the tray and followed to the living room.

Billy had already turned on some quiet jazz and was lighting candles. He simply said, "Set it on the coffee table. And then come here."

Dom did as directed, and after leaving the tray he walked over to stand behind Billy near the fireplace. "Yes, love?"

Billy used the long match he'd been lighting candles with to set ablaze the fire already laid in the hearth. Straightening, he turned and took Dom's hand in his, pulled him close, and they began to slowly dance.

"Billy?" Dom asked softly after a few moments. He had his arm around Billy's waist, his lips near Billy's ear. "I love every single thing you've done for me tonight. But you've been so quiet, it's not like you. What's with the quixotic little world you've given me here?"

Billy turned his head slightly to place a soft kiss on the corner of Dom's jaw. "Words can be overrated, love," he whispered. "And misunderstood. Not one word I've said tonight has been the least bit romantic, and yet I don't think you have any doubts how I feel about you, do you?"

"No. Not a one." Dom pulled back slightly to capture Billy's mouth with his own, and he sighed at the feel and taste of coffeechocolatecream that was both Billy and dessert. A moment later he let go of Billy's hand to wrap both arms tightly around him and whisper against his neck, "Can you teach me to be quixotic like this?"

"Oh, absolutely," Billy smiled, and his eyes closed.


End file.
